The Choices We Make
by Ricks Lil Taterchip
Summary: Maggie has learned a lot during the apocalypse. She knows much more about death then she knew before chaos struck. She's learned that, sometimes there is a choice between life and death. (I suck at summeries sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this...**

•Maggie's pov•

The world is gone. Everyone is gone. Everything is gone. And petty soon, I'll be gone. I remember the begging. I cried, no reassurances helped me. I became depressed, Beth became depressed. My daddy always told us to have a little faith. How can I now? My depression got better. Way better. That was then. Now I'm about to die, so does it matter how I felt? No. My lungs felt as if the air was forced out of them. Never have I ever been in this much pain. It took a few years to learn that everyone eventually dies, but they have a choice sometimes. I'm not ready to make that choice. I think I'll make it through this, but the baby? I don't think so. And it's scary. I have to understand that I'm losing the baby. It's hard. If I do lose it what will happen to me? Will it infect me? I'm not stupid for believing Glenn and I could have a family. I just tried to have some faith. My dad would be proud of me. I can see the fear in Enid's eyes. She can't help me right now. I think I'll make my choice right now. I want to live. I really do. Maybe tomorrow everything will be okay. Maybe the baby's fine. I'm not really sure how many months I am, but I sure as hell know I'm not having a contraction. Who knows, Maybe I'm just different. I almost laughed just then. Yeah right. I'm different alright. I'll be the first person to be killed by a panic attack and unborn baby. I'm I going crazy? Why is Enid still there? It's been about 10 minutes. Or has it? Everything's black now. I'm not dead yet. I'd know if I was dead, and I'm not. I have to live. I'm going to change something. I'm going to do something great. Glenn needs me. The group needs me. The world needs me.

•*•*•*•

I randomly wrote this. I think I can base a series off this. What do you think? Please review and stuff! Thanks!~ Ricks Lil Taterchip


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chilies bitches...if you get that I love you. please tell me if you got that.**

A/N: I don't know that much about medical stuff, bare with me.

•Maggie's pov•

I woke up in the infirmary. I felt fine, just a little groggy. I was in very little pain, which was good until I realized where I was. A sat up and saw Rosita and Glenn staring at me.

A/N: Daryl and others never got captured in this story. That doesn't save them though.

They looked very concerned. I would be concerned if I saw myself in this condition. I wanted to speak to them, but my throat burned. I opened my mouth to say something. Glenn shushed me. Normally I would've stood up and said, "Did you just shush me? No sir! You don't do that to me! It's a free country, I can speak when I want!". But I was a little to tired. I blinked slowly and woke up in my room. Glenn was sitting beside me. He looked upset. I slowly grabbed his hand. He looked up and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile it was more of a "This is obviously a fake smile, but go with it" kind of smile. So I allowed it. I cleared my throat.

"Am I gonna be okay?", I asked. My voice shook and cracked. Glenn slowly nodded. "Is the ba-", I didn't finish. Glenn stopped me. I felt my eyes starting to burn. "No.", my voice was barely audible. I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks. Glenn held me tight to his chest. I knew it. I knew it wasn't going to make it.

Fear arose in me. Could this kill me? Glenn must have noticed the terror in my eyes because he spoke up.

"It's to small to hurt you. You'll be ok. We'll be okay.", he told me. We sat there for a while. No speaking, just silence.

"Can we try again?", I asked, my voice still weak and trembling. He looked me like I was crazy. He didn't want to answer. He didn't have to. "Not today, not tomorrow, maybe not this month, but I can tell you one thing. We deserve to have a child, and we will, okay?", I said that loud and with pride. Glenn change his expression. He was more concerned.

"You know I'd love that Mags, but I can't risk losing you. I love too much to let something happen to you.", he said. I glared at him for a while. Then I spoke up.

"I hope your opinion changes in a month.", I rolled over and pretended to sleep. I knew I wasn't going to sleep that night. I could only think about the fact that a human being died inside of me. After a few hours of thinking about life, I decided to leave the room. I wanted to go outside and forget everything that happened. Bad decision. As soon as I stood up pain shot through my body, I threw myself to the ground and sobbed loudly. Glenn quickly burst through the door to see if I was okay, and saw me on the floor. I wasn't crying because I was sad, though I very much so was sad, I was crying out of frustration and anger. Why was the world so cruel? I hated people seeing me having a pity party, so I buried my head in my hands. He didn't take the hint and sat down next to me.

"Glenn, please go away.", I groaned. Instead of listening to me, he kissed my cheek. I glared at him. Well that's Glenn for you. He's around when you want him to be, and stays when you wanna be left the fuck alone. "Please.", I begged him. I needed to be alone. Glenn looked at me very seriously.

"You know that thing you asked me earlier? Well, I think we should...try, and see if we can possibly be happy.", He said very awkwardly. I smiled. I smiled because Glenn always ends up reminding why I'm in love with him, even when he hasn't annoyed me. I hugged him. What else could I do? I pulled back and our eyes met. Even today, a horrible, scary, sad day, we both ended up happy. I don't know how long we can be happy, but I hope it last a long, long, long time.

•*•*•*•*•

Hope you like. Sorry for the sadness. *coughs* I did not cry writing this... What?! *coughs* yeah...I did... :|


End file.
